uncannys_creationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Judea
'Appearance' Height: '''Slightly taller than your average mobian '''Build: '''Toned '''Main color: Black Markings: '''- '''Skin color: '''White muzzle, inner ears and chest fluff '''Eye style and color: '''Slanted sharp shaped purple eyes '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Short hair that spikes up in the backm has a bang going to one side in the front '''Other noticeable features: *'Piercings - '''Has a total of 3 piercings. One in each ear and a tongue one that he doesn't wear often *'Marking -''' Has a black line under each eye and on the left eye has an almost square attached to the line Overall clothing style: Tends to wear a purple hoodie with rolled up sleeves and gold colors decorations. Wears white pants with once again, golden decorations. Wears golden braces on each wrist and wears a pair of black with purple sneakers 'Personality' Likes *Playing around *Affection *Praise *Relaxing *Drinking Dislikes *People being a dick after they find out he's deaf *Being overpowered *Being seen as weak Fav drink: Tea with honey Fav food: Scrambled egg Personality: *Docile *Submissive *Mischievious *Curious *Joker *Friendly *Vengeful *Just has that positive energy about him 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Immume to voice related powers *Very high agility and speed *Suprisingly strong Weaknesses: *Being deaf causes him to either not hear somebody sneak up to him or causes him to not realise how much sound he is making when he is doing the sneaking *Pshychic attacks as they drain his stamina drasticly 'History' *3rd Born in a small family *Born deaf *Was often taken care off by his oldest sister due to both parents working practically non stop *Few moments his parents did try and bond with him they would get angry and start yelling due to Judea not acknoledging them due to being deaf *Parent's weren't the brightest and didn't realise that tiny fact *Got worse as he got older, yelling turned into physical abuse by being hit whenever he would 'ignore' being called *His oldest sister often stepping in the line of fire to protect him *Wasn't even allowed to go to school due to money issues and instead was homeschooled, which was as much of a diseaster as you can imagine *Oldest sister turns 18 and leaves the house, taking Judea with her on claim that she'd call child protection services if their parents didn't *Quite happy to finally be away from all that and is taken to the doctors where it's finally officialy revealed he is deaf at the age of 8 *Sister was unable to get him a hearing aid, instead spends a lot of her free time teaching him sign langue along side the lip reading he already slowly had started picking up *Despite it al remained homeschooled and got 'classes' whenever his sister wasn't working or studying herself *Started working small jobs at the age of 15 to help support his sister *Picking jobs where communication was not needed or barely *Meets Pavor and becomes close friends with him *Living a simple and happy life balancing work and his social life togethere, helps paying for the house hold with his sister *Bumps into Hermes whom tries to recruit him *Extreemly reluctant about the idea of murdering people *Gets told how much it pays, sees it as THE way to pay his sister back for everything and thus accepts *Meets Vahk and the two grow to a friendly rivallery kind of thing *Goes on a few assasinations as back up in case something goes wrong *Gets his first solo-mission and returns in a shock that he actually killed somebody *Took a few weeks to recover and was offered a leave from it all if he wishes *Stays however and slowly learns to deal with it, but refuses to go on solo missions *Just happy at the harem and helping his sister *Been hanging a lot with Pavor *Seeing him burn a kids face off, oh dear *Not nice 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Speech can be a bit hard to understand when he speaks at a softer volume, words becomming jubbled *Voice volume is either full out or soft and muffled *Originally was just a oneshot character in a doodle, turned into an actual character Category:Secondary Characters Category:Jackall Category:Male Category:Alive